


Nobody Loves You

by koalathebear



Category: Chicago Code
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 1.13 Mike Royko's Revenge.  I was wondering what would have happened if Ray had overheard Lilly Beauchamp's damning assessment of Teresa's life and personality ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Loves You

_"So I know who you are. You've got nothing, no man, no family. Nobody loves you. So you've got to run around making everyone else's life miserable because you've got nothing in your heart."_

Teresa's more quiet than usual when he drives her home that night. Normally, they would discuss the day, swap views on things that had happened … they plan what they intend to do the next day … sometimes they'll even joke with one another, the levity a welcome release from the almost unbearable pressure that has been suffocating them both these past few weeks. He knows that she's desperately worried about Officer Collier - Liam Hennessey as he's come to know the young policeman, about the Grand Jury and her very position as Superintendent.

He glances into the rear vision mirror and sees that she's leaning back, her head against the head-rest and her eyes distant as she stares out the window into the darkness of the night-time.

It had taken all of his willpower not to intervene when Lilly Beauchamp had called Teresa a cold-hearted bitch. Despite the venomous abuse from Gibbons' former assistant, Teresa had still managed her wry smile and told the younger woman: "When things start getting cold out there, I'm still here if you want to talk …" As always, she was calm and full of grace even when under attack.

Beauchamp had muttered something obscene, thrown a look of contempt at the other woman and then stormed out of the office dramatically. Ray had looked back at Teresa who had given him a rueful smile, the look in her expressive dark eyes the only indication that Lilly's words had affected her in any way.

"It was worth a try," she had told him and he had frowned, still angered by Beauchamp's cruel words and feeling ridiculously protective despite the fact that Teresa Colvin was well able to take care of herself. She was the strongest, most independent person he had ever met – proud and prickly and Wysocki hadn't been far wrong when he'd said he'd have his work cut out for him. Nonetheless, it still feels like his God-given duty to protect her and keep her safe even though she doesn't need his protection.

As they pull up in front of her apartment, he gets out of the car. As usual, he isn't able to get to her door fast enough to open it, but he's able to hold it open and then close it after her.

"Ma'am," he says quietly and she glances up at him questioningly.

"Ray?" she asks him.

He usually takes his leave of her at the bottom of the stairs but tonight, he walks up the stairs with her to the front door of the building.

"About what Lilly Beauchamp said to you tonight…"

"Yes?"

"She was out of line.

"I've been called far worse in my time," she assures him with a smile.

"She was also wrong," he tells her, his eyes dark and filled with all the things that he can't say to her. He wishes he could protect her from cruel words in the same way he uses his body to clear a path for her, to block her from angry crowds …

Teresa's eyes widen, startled. She recovers quickly and gives a faint smile. "Thank you …"

"Good night," he tells her politely.

"Good night, Ray," she tells him. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes, ma'am," he tells her and watches as she unlocks the door with hands that aren't quite steady.

He lets out a breath slowly, walking back to the car to drive home. If she'd only let him, he'd let her know just how wrong Lilly Beauchamp is …


End file.
